Just an Old Robe
by aiw9289
Summary: A little one-shot.  Please read and review-My 1st story! Ron and Hermione prior to leaving for Gringotts. I don't own these characters, but sure wish I did!


As the night became morning, Hermione continued to be unable to find a restful sleep. The plans were made; all that was left was the actual act of breaking into Gringotts. She was to take the shape of Bellatrix through a poly-juice potion; Harry and Griphook would be hidden under the cloak of invisibility, while Ron would be concealed under charms as Dragonmir Despard, a fictional foreigner. It would be up to her to make sure that they were able to gain safe entry, but she still felt so very weak from her torture at Malfoy Manor.

Would she ever be able to move past that horrible night? It seemed like so long ago now, but it was really only a few weeks. Plans were made immediately after Harry told them of his thoughts regarding the LeStrange's vault and while she was glad to be moving forward again, she wonder if she would be strong enough to see the plan through to completion.

In addition, Hermione and Ron had not discussed their feelings for each other. Would they ever? She knew that he cared for her and she was sure that he knew how she felt. Why was it so hard to discuss it together?

Hermione gave up trying to sleep and instead got up to begin packing the beaded bag with the few remaining items needed for the trip. She looked over at the still sleeping Luna and was grateful for the friendship that had blossom between them over the last few weeks. She knew Luna wanted to go with them, but Luna also understood Harry in a way few people could. She didn't push the issue and chose instead to provide Harry, Hermione, and Ron with as much support as she could.

Hermione made her way downstairs to find Ron in the small living room, sitting up on the couch. Ron, Harry, and Dean had been sleeping in this small room while at Shell Cottage, so that Griphook would be comfortable in the 3rd bedroom upstairs. Ron seemed as distracted as she was.

"Hey", Ron whispered to Hermione as she entered the room. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah, well, just kinda ready to get this over with, you know", Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah, I do", Ron replied. "Think you can give me hand for second?"

Ron stood up as Hermione walked over to the sofa. Ron took her hand and led her down the hall to the bathroom. In was dark, but Hermione could hear the soft flow of the robes that Ron was wearing.

When they entered the bathroom and closed the door, Ron turned on the lights. He was already dressed in the black robe that Hermione had located for him to wear to Gringott's the next day. She could only see the back of the robe, until he turned around to face her. When he did, she took in a deep breath.

He looked stunning! The robe was an old dress robe, but it fit him in length perfectly. He held in his hands a vest which he was to wear, but when he had fastened the robe at the neck, the clasp had broken and he was afraid he would ruin the robe by trying to take it off without releasing it properly. Hermione reached up with shaky fingers and gently unclasped the robe. When Ron pulled it off, he hung it over the shower rod. He slid on the vest, which Hermione adjusted in the back for him. He pulled the robe back on and turned to face her.

"Well, what do you think? How do I look?" Ron asked anxiously.

Hermione looked him over. Her eyes ran slowly down his body from head to toe. He was so handsome; she almost couldn't look back at his face. The robe and the dark blue vest set off his ginger hair and soft blue eyes perfectly. Is this how he might have looked at the Yule Ball, had he been able to afford it? The look in her eyes became soft as she looked longingly at his figure.

Ron became nervous. She wasn't saying anything. Blimey, it was the Yule Ball all over again. He felt like a fool; he'd much rather be in his regular clothes than this get-up. But when Hermione looked at his face, he saw something different there. She was, he believed, having a hard time finding the right words. He thought he might help her out.

"Just say it, I look stupid." Ron whispered.

Hermione looked at him again and whispered in a voice so quiet he might not have heard her. "You look wonderful".

"Really?", Ron whispered.

"Yeah. You really do. Ron, do you think when this is all over that we could, I don't know, maybe go somewhere together? A dance or maybe just a picnic or something? I have so much I need to tell you".

"I'd like that", he whispered softly. He pulled her in for a gentle hug before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Harry began to stir in the living room, so they made their way back down the hallway. It was time to complete their transformation and move forward to conquer the next obstacle in their quest. Although the thought of placing a beard on Ron's handsome face made her suddenly rather sad. She looked to his face so often for strength, the thought of not really seeing it for even a short time was disturbing.

She sighed softly. Ron reached over to squeeze her hand to remind her that they would get through this together. .


End file.
